Spaces
by Azusasan
Summary: The space of eternity follows before and after meeting Felix and the others. The past is a blur, the future is promising. Especially with talk of this domesticated home life with Felix. Oh, yes. Picard x Felix. FOR YOU, TORI. MUCH LOVE!


**Spaces**

A/N: Okay, right now I'm writing that other crack gen!adventure fic I've promised thousands of millions of years ago, and I'm still struggling with my 10+ page book journal for American lit (summer reading and homework absolutely blows). I just got another PM from Tori, aka wolfofsummerbreeze, and I just went OH ALL RIGHT I'LL WRITE SOMETHING PICARD/FELIX AGAIN. Even if it is short and a quicky. You deserve it, sweetheart. :)

If any of you still have beef with the Picard/Piers thing, eh, too bad, suck it up. I use Picard because I was a fangirl back when GS2 came out and I insisted on Picard, but now I really don't give much of a crap either way. Picard just comes to my fingers more naturally than Piers does. BD

And because I'm on a binge lately: Go watch "Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann" and feel the love that I have for time-skip Viral and Simon (and, obviously, Viral/Simon). I love them, eee.

Disclaimer: Nothing claimed, nothing owned, no money made.

* * *

Lemurians did not measure their past by days, weeks, months, or years. They measured them in decades; the older ones measured in half-centuries and centuries. In an obscure, isolated island that saw nothing interesting outside of some new controversy surrounding Conservato and Hydros and the occasional door being kicked down by Lunpa, there was no need to remember anything specific. Details became superfluous after centuries' worth of living.

Just as the Lemurians would always remember the entrance of Babi and Lunpa into their island, they would always remember when Felix and his friends had arrived, bearing with them word of the outside world. And just as they would remember, Picard would always remember his journey with his friends, not on a monthly or yearly basis, but from day to day.

"Picard?"

The Lemurian made a soft noise of surprise, looking up from the forgotten book in his hands to see Felix standing awkwardly in the doorway. He smiled; with strangers, Felix always came off a bit cold, but with friends, particularly those who knew him well, he was shy and always a bit adorably embarrassed by nearly everything. "Yes, Felix?"

"I'm sorry," Felix mumbled, half-turning away, "if you're busy, I'll come by again later." He paused again, even though Picard had not said anything. "...I left Sheba at the helm."

"Ah," Picard said, his smile widening. "Though that may put us in dire straits, I am not actually reading right now, Felix. Do you have something on your mind?"

Felix looked back at him dubiously, a fine, dark eyebrow lifting. "I'm a little bit surprised you don't care more about your ship. Or, for that matter, the rest of us."

Picard sat up in his bunk and patted the bedspread beside him. "I think we can trust Sheba for a little while, can't we? She has proven herself more capable than your sister, at any rate."

He could have sworn Felix turned a bit green around the gills just at the mention of that incident—an incident Picard clearly remembered, perhaps unfortunately—and then the young man walked over, plopping himself down beside Picard an appropriate distance away from him.

It was a little while before Felix said anything, and during this time Picard's smile lingered still on his face as he observed their grave, curiously endearing leader. When he thought of what had happened in just the last week alone, he inevitably always thought of the blank space of time that stretched out before his leaving Lemuria, and then the blank space looming out before them, a time that would soon be filled with even more memories than the present. It was simultaneously a happy thought as well as a depressing one. They all knew this journey would not last forever—whenever Weyard ended was the ultimate cutoff point for whatever they could be doing so far into the future. Despite their hurry, Picard knew that Weyard would not crumble to pieces any time soon; they were saving it for the sake of future generations. Only he, however, would see those future generations, if only from the far shores of Lemuria. King Hydros and Conservato would not permit his gallivanting around the world for no reason; they would order him back in due time.

Lately, though, Picard was entertaining the idea of remaining in the outside world, with Felix, Jenna, and Sheba, as well as the rest of civilization. It was a notion that held an increasing amount of merit in his heart.

"You look more thoughtful than I do," Felix commented quietly, again snapping Picard out of his reverie. "I don't think my question would help you much."

"Oh, no," Picard laughed sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Felix. Please, ask me whatever is on your mind. I'm just..." He trailed off, the light dying from his eyes. "Please," he repeated, "ask."

The corners of Felix's mouth twitched in that way of his when he was displeasured by something, but after clearing his throat softly, he posed his question at last: "I was wondering... What you would do once this is over."

Picard looked away, noting Felix's perceptive powers. When asked by another person—by Felix—it stung more. "I don't know, at least for right now. I...may have to go back."

"King Hydros will make you?"

"More like Conservato," Picard said, a touch bitterly. He glanced at Felix, who was worrying his lower lip. "But if I choose to stay out here, I doubt they can do much about it. I just could never reenter Lemuria."

Felix stared at him. "Is that all right with you? To never go back?"

Picard sighed, reaching up and pulling his headpiece free from his hair. He set it aside on his pillow, beside his book. "To be honest, I have many more memories with you and the others than I ever have had in my time in Lemuria... I would rather much prefer to stay here, than go back to a place where time remains still."

He could tell Felix was bothered. "But..."

"What is it, Felix?"

Felix was piercing the floorboards with his gaze. "You'll outlive us," he murmured distantly.

Picard exhaled, a near-laugh. "That cannot be helped. We have now, that is all that matters."

The Venus adept's eyes darted up again, his mouth open in protest. "But we can't — "

He knew Felix would come after him again later, but for now, this conversation was over, to be saved for another time. "Would you mind if I lived with you, Felix?"

Felix stopped in his tracks, jaws slack now from surprise. Picard smiled disarmingly. Felix, however, was not to be taken advantage of so easily. "You already live with me. What would the difference be later?"

"Oh, but _Felix!_ Sharing a home together!" Picard bit off the _raising a family together_ for sake of Felix's nerves. "That would be so very... What was the word Sheba used... _Domesticated!_"

Felix's face had been smoothed into composure, but Picard knew very well that behind that mask of calmness, he was completely bewildered. "I... I wouldn't mind..."

Picard had to chase off the last remnants of their dreary talk. He did this by being forceful. He took Felix's hands in his, squeezing them tightly, all while reveling in Felix's wide, baffled eyes. "Would you love it if I lived with you?"

A long moment of silence passed. To Picard, these silences were not short stretches of empty space, but time well spent in the company of others. Felix's expression more than made up for any more talking they could have done, anyway.

"...I would," Felix mumbled into his scarf.

"I beg your pardon, Felix?" If he wasn't careful, he was about to get a boot to the shin. Picard readied himself for last-second dodging. "I couldn't hear that!"

The unhappy curve of Felix's eyebrows would have foretold a Mother Gaia had they not been on their only means of oceanic travel. There was another tense moment of silence, then Felix suddenly sprang forward, knocking Picard onto his back.

Well, he hadn't been expecting _that_. "My, my, Felix! Such aggress—mmph."

Felix's hand had clamped itself down over his mouth. Picard's golden eyes widened slightly at the defiant look in his eyes. "I would love to live with you, Picard," Felix smiled slightly, a bit eerie in the shadows his body threw over them, "if you weren't so _difficult_ to live with it as it _is_."

Picard blinked at him, then tried to turn his face to the side. Felix's hand followed the movement. He kissed the palm lightly. Still no retreat. His eyes glinting, he flicked his tongue out.

Felix squeaked and sat back, but did not bother clambering off Picard's torso. "See? You're terrible."

"I just licked you, Felix," Picard said exasperatedly, "there are plenty of other worse things I could've done."

The brunet looked at him skeptically, but was unable to suppress the blush on his cheeks. "Oh?"

Picard grinned. "I'll give you a warning not to push me."

Yet another stretch of silence, with Felix pouting and Picard grinning back at him lazily. Finally, Picard reached up and pulled Felix's head down against his shoulder. He stiffened instantly and tried half-heartedly to wriggle away, but Picard's muscles did not allow his escape so easily.

"Thank you, for that," Picard said softly against the Venus adept's forehead once Felix had stopped struggling. "It gives me something to look forward to."

"...You're welcome," Felix whispered, one hand coming to rest comfortably on Picard's chest. After a second, his fingers inched upward, coming to splay themselves over the other man's jaw, the tip of his index finger resting on the corner of his lower lip. "Picard?"

"Mm?"

Picard felt the lean muscles in Felix's back stretch as he felt the younger man move upwards to press a soft kiss against his lips. As Felix settled down again by his side, he asked him, "What was that for?"

"No reason," Felix replied, his breath warm and tickling against Picard's bare neck.

"Well," Picard began thoughtfully, "if there's more of that in the future, I think living together will be just fine, won't it?"

"...Picard, please remove your hand from my posterior. Now."

"My apologies. My hand acted purely on its own volition..."

Filling the spaces of the present with his adventures with Felix and the two girls was a happy thought. Being able to fill the spaces of the future with a home life with Felix was entertaining at best, but not unpleasant to think about. Especially if he had these sort of moments to look forward to.

And, eventually, to look back on. But Picard wasn't about to think of that right now, not when Felix was trying to break his fingers clean off his hand.

"Felix, honestly...!" His voice was strained and a little higher than usual.

"You don't grab. Not without permission." Felix released his hand grudgingly, frowning in an attempt to cover up the bright red spots on his face.

Clutching his hand to his chest, Picard raised an eyebrow. "...Oh? Is there an easy way to obtain this permission you speak of?"

Felix got up and off the bed, rearranging his scarf. "...No. Not for you."

"Felix! Come back — "

"I'm going back to the bridge, Picard. If you need anything else, please speak to me up there."

Picard watched him leave with an exasperated smile on his face, then got up, picking up his headband as he did so. He would leave Felix to stew for a little bit, but for right now, he would find Jenna and locate some dinner.

Picard stumbled as the ship jolted violently, followed by a stream of colorful curses. He smirked; Felix knew such language? The distorted square of white light that poured down from the hatch outside of his door was briefly colored a blast of red-orange before it was chased away by a crackling purple. Grinning, he grabbed his sword leaning against the wall and raced up the steps to where the battle awaited him.

**END**

* * *

Man, I always let my fics run away from me. This was meant to be more thoughtful and abstract, but it came out like this. I have a fetish with secretlypervy!Picard, I swear. D8 And I know, abrupt ending. While the fic ended up not as artsy as I wanted it, I think I still managed to get across that life with Felix and company is _interesting_, even with all the drudgery of traveling and daily battles. And it doesn't focus on just Felix and Picard's (developing) relationship, either. I hate those romance fics where it's all about love and romance and sex between two characters when it's a stated fact throughout the rest of the story that they're traveling to _save the bloody world._ Granted, having a romantic evening with your partner is great and all, but, uh, doesn't the fate of the world _come first_, all the same? 

...Yes, enough of my ranting. ENJOY THIS FIC. I WROTE IT IN LESS THAN TWO DAYS.

I love you, Tori! And Frederik! (I'm sorry, but my account randomly deleted EVERYTHING it had in storage, so all of our e-mails are gone! Wahh!)

The promised crackfic will be up soon... Can't say when, but soon. :) School is starting for me on Thursday (August 23), but being on student council, I have a whole load of other stuff to do in preparation for that. SO! After these two fics are posted, you can expect another silence from me again. Unless, you know, Gurren-Lagann delivers inspiration and I write some FABULOUS cracky hate-love-hate Viral/Simon fic. (Or something with Leeron. C'mon, token gay character of the series?)

GOING NOW! LOVE YOU ALL!  
-Azu


End file.
